


¿El verdadero Merlín?

by CellielWolf



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Pendragon-centric (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Merlin (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Merlin (Merlin), The Catha, Top Merlin (Merlin)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellielWolf/pseuds/CellielWolf
Summary: —¿Merlín?El sirviente tenía ojos dorados cuando se dio la vuelta, extendió el brazo y formó un dragón de fuego, el cual voló sobre las cabezas de los caballeros mientras Merlín seguía a los malvados hechiceros fuera de la celda.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 34





	1. ¿Merlín?

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy ignorando casi completamente el capítulo de Lamia, porque es mi capítulo más odiado (sí, incluso más que el final de la serie), y estoy insertando el mío en su lugar.
> 
> Todo lo ocurrido anterior a T4:E8 ocurrió exactamente como en la serie, excepto por la relación de Arturo y Gwen, todo fue un enamoramiento pasajero, una relación platónica, una hermandad muy fuerte (pueden verlo como quieran).

En las montañas Feorre, cerca Longstead se había hallado el cadáver de una chica mitad serpiente. Por supuesto, aquella evidencia de magia que unos aldeanos reportaron había llevado al rey junto a sus caballeros de la mesa redonda investigar y tal vez recompensar a quien hubiera matado a la criatura.

—Es una Lamia. —Declaró Merlín con sorpresa después de ver de cerca a la criatura.

—¿Una Lamia? —Preguntó Arturo acercándose a su sirviente.

—Sí, estaba en el bestiario de Gaius. Es una criatura de magia.

Eso había sido obvio, pero, aun así, Merlín dejó flotando las palabras antes de continuar. Todos los caballeros estaban escuchando incluso cuando estaban vigilando los alrededores.

—En sus guerras con los reyes pasados, las sacerdotisas de la antigua religión tomaron la sangre de una chica y la mezclaron con la de una serpiente. Las criaturas que crearon tenían el poder de controlar la mente de un hombre y absorberle la vida con un simple abrazo. Pero las Lamias resultaron ser más letales de lo que sus creadores habían imaginado. Podían transformarse a voluntad y volverse horrendos monstruos. —Y como para ilustrar su punto señalo el cadáver con una mano. —Y continuaban matando, nada las paraba.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Arturo, estaba muy agradecido de que la criatura estuviera muerta. —Parece que su control de la mente no es tan bueno, falló en alguien. —Dijo con orgullo porque la magia había sido superada por alguno de sus súbditos.

—Su control mental no funciona en mujeres. —Agregó Merlín despreocupadamente, haciendo que Arturo frunciera el ceño.

—No tenemos mujeres con nosotros, ¿y si hay más? —Preguntó Gwaine renunciando a fingir que no estaba escuchando.

—Lo dudo, no se mantienen juntas.

La tensión que había estado flotando alrededor de los guerreros se alivió, Arturo estaba seguro de que ninguno había ideado un plan para pelear contra un control mental. Tampoco pudo evitar notar que Merlín seguía tenso, como si siguieran en peligro después de haber dicho que no habría otra Lamia cerca, no habría asegurado lo contrario si hubiera una posibilidad de que hubiera más criaturas, ¿verdad?

-oOo-

Arturo decidió que patrullar por el bosque para estar seguro de que ya no había peligro, no haría daño, ahora estaba oscureciendo y Merlín preparaba el campamento y la comida mientras los caballeros se ocupaban de sus caballos. Mañana regresarían a Camelot y todos estaban contentos de no haber encontrado más que liebres.

Bueno, todos menos Merlín, él seguía mirando hacia el este con aprensión y había estado guiándolos sutilmente hacia el lado contrario. Arturo no se habría dado cuenta de esto, si no fuera porque tenía planeado visitar la fortaleza abandonada del este, se supone que habrían llegado allí hace horas y fue cuando notó la desviación de Merlín, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Complacería a su amigo por ahora y mañana le daría la mala noticia de ir directo a la fortaleza.

—¿Algo te divierte, Arturo? —Preguntó Merlín observándolo con desconfianza e inclinándose lejos de él.

—Solo feliz por un día sin problemas.

—Solo un cadáver monstruoso. —Exclamó Gwaine con una gran sonrisa.

—Dije sin problemas, no sin rarezas. —Contestó sin perder su buen humor.

Los caballeros rieron e incluso Merlín sonrió, parece que al fin la tensión dejaba sus hombros y la preocupación se desvanecía de sus ojos, dejándolos un poco más azules. Siempre le había llamado la atención que los ojos de Merlín fueran más claros cuanto más relajado estaba, mientras que se oscurecían al punto de casi volverse negros cuando estaba retraído y desconfiado.

Posiblemente solo era su imaginación.

-oOo-

A la mañana siguiente fue despertado por el agua de una cantimplora y los ojos tormentosos de su sirviente, parece que alguien había cantado sobre el itinerario del día antes de tiempo.

Arturo se levantó de su catre y fue a pedir la cabeza del traidor, pero notó los rostros miserables de sus caballeros y pensó una mejor pregunta. —¿Que sucedió con el plan? —Susurró para que Merlín no escuchara.

—Lo siento, señor. —Ese fue León con aspecto arrepentido. —Nos levantamos y comenzamos a preparar los caballos, Merlín estaba de buen humor e iba a preparar el desayuno, pero…

Cuando León dudo en continuar, Elyan continuó. —Pero no podríamos llegar a Camelot y pasar por la fortaleza si demorábamos en cocinar y desayunar, así que le dijimos que no se molestara, que solo comeríamos pan y queso.

—Y entonces comenzó a sospechar. —Añadió Percival.

—No queríamos decirle nada hasta que despertaras, pero empezó hacer preguntas. —Comenzó Gwaine a explicar. —Así que pensé en despertarte, —Continuó con una sonrisa malvada. —pero Merlín no me dejó, —Suspiró decepcionado y Arturo ya no estaba tan molesto por el despertar de Merlín. —así que entre él requisando la comida y secuestrando a los caballos, tuvimos que decirle la verdad.

—Y luego se enojó.

—Obviamente.

—Se enojó mucho.

—Obviamente.

—Y dirigió su furia hacia ti.

—Obvia-

—¡¡Gwaine!! —Le gritaron los tres caballeros hambrientos, mientras el pícaro sonreía impenitente.

En el silencio que siguió se escuchó gruñir algunos estómagos y el crujir del pan, todos miraron hacia el sonido de comida para notar al sirviente que estaba comiendo junto a los caballos, los cuales, notó Arturo, no estaban atados, pero se mantenían tranquilamente detrás del sirviente.

El Rey frunció el ceño pensando que, tal vez, haber mandado a Merlín al establo tantas veces pudo haber ocasionado un efecto secundario no deseado. Probó esta teoría llamando a su caballo, Hengoren, el cual dio unos pasos hacia él antes de que Merlín hiciera un sonido de advertencia y retrocedió hasta estar al lado de Llamrei, la yegua de Merlín lo mordisqueó como si lo regañara y Arturo se dio cuenta de que su semental, igual que él, ya no tenía el control de su grupo.

—Devuelve la comida y los caballos, Merlín. —Ordenó parado de brazos cruzados, con sus caballeros respaldándolo.

El insolente sirviente lo miró como si quisiera atravesarlo con una espada, una mirada que alguien tan inocente no debería poseer, menos dirigir al mismísimo rey, pero por desgracia era una mirada demasiado común en su amigo.

—¡Bien! —Respondió entre dientes y tiró la bolsa con la comida a los pies del Rey y se apartó de delante de los caballos. —No iremos al este. —Agregó con un tono autoritario.

Arturo no sabía que estaba mal con el este, pero ese tono fue directamente al sur y no respondió por temor a delatarse.

-oOo-

Al final, obviamente, fueron al este por mucho que Merlín ahora le siseara desde la parte de atrás del grupo. Sin embargo, un Merlín enojado era igual a un Gwaine miserable, lo que provocaba una oleada de silenció que tensaba al resto de los caballeros acostumbrados al ruido y ponía muy nerviosos a un rey que ignoraba los débiles argumentos para dar la vuelta. Esto ya era una batalla de voluntades y no iba a ser él quien cediera primero.

Cuando pudo ver la cima de la fortaleza a través de los árboles, Merlín se adelantó para cabalgar a su lado y Arturo sonrió victorioso. O lo hizo hasta que notó la cara muy preocupada de Merlín y sus ojos oscuros analizando el camino por delante, sus labios se entreabrían y cerraban como si quisiera decir algo, pero no sabía cómo.

—No deberíamos ir a la fortaleza, no deberíamos estar _cerca_ de ella.

—Ah, ¿no? ¿Y por qué? —Preguntó con tono despreocupado, pero su mente estaba acelerada.

—Es un presentimiento. —Dijo como si supiera que no serviría, pero no tuviera nada mejor que decir.

Tenía razón en que no serviría, Arturo jamás haría caso a sus presentimientos, sin embargo, él mismo tenía el presentimiento de que algo iba a salir muy mal, no por las palabras o actitud de Merlín, sino porque sus ojos ahora están lo más oscuros posible sin perder su color azul.

Fue minutos más tarde, cuando un grupo de hechiceros atacaron coordinadamente, que supo que _tan_ mal realmente podía ir la situación. Los caballeros apenas pudieron dar pelea antes de quedar inconscientes por los hechizos de los enemigos.

-oOo-

Al despertar, se encontraba en una sucia celda con una pequeña ventana donde entraba la luz de la tarde y rejas oxidadas que parecía que se desharían si alguien las tocara demasiado fuerte. Solo cuerdas ataban sus manos y pies y sus compañeros ya estaban despertando. Sin embargo, no sé hizo ilusiones, estaban tratando con el peor enemigo de su reino.

—Puedo derribar esas rejas. —Pensó en voz alta Percival.

—Están encantadas. —Dijo Merlín apoyando la espalda contra la pared lateral izquierda. —…seguramente. —Añadió rápidamente cuando todos lo miraron.

Pasos se acercaron, un hombre rubio con barba descuidada y una armadura de cuero propia de los bandidos y dos hombres encapuchados, los cuales eran claramente hechiceros por la falta de espadas. El rubio le parecía conocido, pero no recordaba de dónde.

—Bueno, bueno, el príncipe, espera no… el rey ahora. El jefe me permitió el placer de decidir tu destino. —Habló con placer.

—¿Alvarr? —Preguntó Merlín. Y Arturo recordó de donde lo conocía.

—¿Conoces al hechicero? —Preguntó Elyan desconcertado.

—Escapó de Camelot después de que lo sentenciaran a muerte por intentar robar un artefacto mágico de las bóvedas. —Respondió Arturo.

—Lo robé, aunque luego lo recuperaras. Tengo mejores aliados esta vez.

Uno de los encapuchados murmuró algo y la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Alvarr. Antes de que diera dos pasos dentro de la celda, Merlín se paró entre el renegado y el rey sin las ataduras, Alvarr fue a por su espada, pero algo lo hizo paralizarse y mirar sorprendido.

—Pido ver a su líder, Gilli debió anunciar mi llegada. —Merlín habló con calma, su cuerpo estaba relajado, solo podía ver su espalda y, en este momento, no podía imaginar su expresión.

—¿Emrys? —Habló uno de los encapuchados con voz incierta y, tal vez pudo haberlo imaginado, pero juró que el hechicero saltó con miedo un segundo después.

Por extraño que pareciera, Merlín asintió al extraño nombre y los encapuchados se inclinaron. Alvarr al ver eso, pareció pensar que debería hacer lo mismo, pero la duda lo hizo tropezar en su reverencia.

Toda la escena dejó a los caballeros boquiabiertos y Arturo solo cerró la boca para tragar y aclararse la garganta para poder preguntar qué diablos estaba pasando, pero solo salió: —¿Merlín?

El sirviente se dio la vuelta, los ojos dorados lo miraron fijamente, extendió el brazo como lo haría un hechicero a punto de atacar y el pulso de Arturo se disparó. Merlín giró su mano para que la palma mirara hacia arriba y sin decir una sola palabra un dragón de fuego del tamaño de su antebrazo se formó, el dragón batió las alas y mientras volaba sobre las cabezas de los conmocionados caballeros, Merlín salía de la celda siguiendo a los malvados hechiceros.


	2. Teóricamente

La celda era fría y se estaba oscureciendo momento a momento, las únicas fuentes de luz fueron la antorcha fuera de la celda y el dragón aun presente deslizándose entre las barras como una muestra de su agilidad. Arturo pensó que se iría, se desvanecería, pero el dragón se quedó sin perder su nitidez y actuando como un cachorro feliz. No le gustaba, parecía bueno y era magia y la magia no era buena.

Al menos las cuerdas se fueron, Gwaine era bueno para ocultar bien una daga. Ahora… Merlín había dicho que las rejas oxidadas estaban encantadas, y siendo él mismo un hechicero, posiblemente tenía razón, pero hubiera hecho que Percival las probara de todos modos, si no fuera por el dragón de fuego volando allí. Pensándolo bien, tal vez mintió y dejó al dragón como guardia para que no escaparan.

—¿Debo ser quien señale lo obvio? —Preguntó de repente Gwaine.

Con el silencio roto llegó la ira por la traición y el pensamiento perdido de que debió haber estado en shock. —Merlín es un sucio hechicero, traidor y mentiroso. —Declaró Arturo temblando de ira.

—Yo en realidad iba a decir que Merlín tiene magia y que probablemente esté abogando por nuestras vidas en este preciso momento. —Dijo con calma y confianza sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas.

—Gwaine, ¿en serio crees eso? —Preguntó Elyan con incertidumbre sentándose a su lado.

—Por supuesto, es _Merlín_. —Respondió con una sonrisa.

León y Percival se sentaron en silencio junto a ellos, formando un círculo con un espacio vació para Arturo.

—¿No te molesta la magia? ¿O ya lo sabías? —Preguntó el rey con la acusación implícita.

—No me molesta la magia, Princesa, te recuerdo que no soy de Camelot. Y no, me enteré de la magia al mismo tiempo que tú. —Arturo no sé había dado cuenta antes, pero Gwaine estaba muy calmado, demasiado. Sin chistes o bromas, su sonrisa ni siquiera llegaba a sus ojos.

La realización de que Gwaine, en realidad, estaba herido por la mentira de Merlín le llegó como un puñetazo y se desplomó en su lugar en el círculo. La ira derritiéndose de él y un millón de preguntas cayendo en su mente como una cascada.

—¿No creen que sea nuestro enemigo? —Preguntó en general, ya conociendo la respuesta de Gwaine.

—No. —La suave respuesta de León lo tomó por sorpresa, su expresión debió decir algo porque se explicó. —Ha estado a tu lado muchos años, te ha salvado la vida, varias veces, y ha estado en una posición privilegiada para matarte a ti o a tu padre, pero jamás lo hizo.

—Incuso hoy. —Añadió Percival.

—Cierto, Alvarr iba a matarte, o torturarte ante de matarte, pero el caso es que solo te quería a ti y podría haber dejado que lo hiciera en vez de hablar. —León terminó su argumento con más seguridad que al comienzo.

Suspiró viendo el punto, tal vez su plan era encantarlo, pero volvía a lo mismo, habían pasado años y no podía ser por falta de poder, esos hechiceros debían reverenciarlo por algo. Y eso le dio una idea.

—Los hechiceros que nos capturaron son malos, estamos de acuerdo en eso, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se inclinarían ante Merlín, si no tuviera una reputación cuestionable?

Arturo era ante todo un Rey, y los reyes usaban la lógica, su pregunta era sensata y dejó a los otros pensando. Elyan y Percival parecían ya haber perdido el debate, sin embargo, los otros dos analizaban la corta conversación de los hechiceros.

—Gilli. / Emrys. —Respondieron a la vez Gwaine y León.

—Explíquense. —Ordenó señalando a Gwaine para que comenzara.

—Merlín dijo que Gilli abría anunciado su llegada. Él sabía de este grupo y envió a algún aliado hechicero para hablarles de él, seguramente este hechicero le inventó toda una reputación para que lo tomaran en serio.

León asintió y agregó. —Se inventó un nombre falso, Emrys, por si la reputación inventada volvía a oídos de Camelot. Si seguimos pensando que él es un hechicero bueno y aliado de Camelot, se infiltraría en este grupo y espiaría sus movimientos.

—¿Pero a quien le diría la información que consiga? Nunca escuchamos lo que dice Merlín, hoy mismo no lo hicimos y fue lo más firme que se ha puesto contra nosotros desde… siempre. —Dijo Elyan bastante apenado.

—Es cierto, siempre dice que tiene un presentimiento y no puedo hacer caso a eso… incluso si siempre tiene razón. —Arturo dijo lo último de mala gana.

—No puede decir todo lo que sabe sin contar que tiene magia o está en contacto con alguien que la tiene. —León suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la pared.

—Y ambos son crímenes con pena de muerte. —Les recordó Gwaine con falsa alegría.

El dragón de fuego cayó en medio de su círculo haciéndolos saltar hacia atrás. La criatura miró a Arturo con la cabeza ladeada, Gwaine, siendo Gwaine, hizo el mismo sonido que haría para llamar a un gato y el dragón pasó su atención al pícaro, se acercó con lentitud como si comprobara que no era una amenaza.

El rey no sabía cómo podrían hacerle daño estando hecho de fuego, pero tal vez la criatura no sabía eso. Cosa que se demostró cuando salto al regazó de Gwaine y todos gritaron con alarma.

Sin embargo, al siguiente momento no había ningún Gwaine chamuscado, una risa ligeramente histérica escapó de los labios del alcohólico, pero parecía relativamente bien acariciando al dragón de fuego con la mano desnuda.

—Es magia, es cálido, pero no quema.

Y ahora Arturo pensó que el dragón no había sido para intimidarlos, ni siquiera para mostrar que tenía magia, había sido para mostrar que la magia podía ser inocente, hizo un dragón como la bandera de Camelot para mostrar lealtad y tal vez no lo había dejado como un guardia para que no escaparan, sino como un protector mientras Merlín no estaba en persona.

Fue un lindo pensamiento.

-oOo-

Horas después, el dragón había pasado de las caricias de Gwaine, a mantener una casi conversación con Elyan que usaba preguntas de respuesta sí o no, luego comenzó a escalar a Percival y, una vez en la cima, planeó hasta León, quien lo atrapó suavemente y lo dejó en el suelo. La criatura pareció divertirse tanto que repitió el proceso tres veces más antes de ir al regazó de Arturo y acurrucarse como si fuera a dormir, incluso bostezó, y en ese momento no hubo un solo hombre en la celda que no encontrara hermosa esta magia.

De repente, el dragón levantó la cabeza y la ladeó como si escuchara, luego se agitó, alarmando a los caballeros, y voló hacia una antorcha apagada en la mazmorra, se enrolló en la parte superior avivando sus llamas y pareciendo solo una antorcha encendida.

Los caballeros ahora estaban parados y tensos esperando por quien viniera y lo que les pasaría. Un par de suaves pisadas llegaron a sus oídos, los hechiceros ciertamente eran silenciosos y daban una falsa sensación de seguridad, su aspecto no era nada intimidante cuando se dejaron ver.

Merlín, junto a un chico más joven con una espada en su cadera, pero sin armadura, parecía un simple viajero, alguien que podrían haberse cruzado en una patrulla y no le hubieran dado una segunda mirada. Era aterrador, pensar que cada persona que se cruzaron alguna vez pudo ser un hechicero oculto.

—Mantengan la calma, los llevaré a otro lado. —Habló Merlín antes de que la cerradura hiciera un _clic_ y la puerta se abriera sin que nadie la tocara. —Gilli.

El chico se adelantó, habló en un idioma que no entendió con la mano derecha levantada, su anillo brilló y una cuerda dorada se comenzó a formar. La cuerda se dividió y ató las manos de los caballeros, mientras el hechicero se aferraba a su extremo. —Listo, Merlín.

—Vámonos entonces, no quiero que cambien de opinión. —Dejaron las mazmorras con una sola antorcha encendida.

-oOo-

Merlín dirigió la procesión fuera de las mazmorras y por el patio, los hechiceros reunidos no eran pocos y todos los miraban como si fueran animales en exhibición… o, tal vez, criminales en camino a la guillotina fuera una mejor descripción si el desagrado en sus rostros era algo a tener en cuenta.

Entraron en un gran salón en ruinas donde hechiceros practicaban magia de combate, subieron por varias escaleras y, al fin, estuvieron en un pasillo desierto.

—No sé qué pensar de que nos exhibieras como esclavos. —Comentó Gwaine siendo el único que tuvo experiencia en ellos, por breve que fuera.

—Si fueran esclavos serías golpeado por hablar… es bueno que no lo hicieran hasta ahora. —La última parte Gilli la dijo con una sonrisa mirando hacia atrás.

Merlín paró en la esquina y dejó pasar a Gilli, quien los llevó dentro de una habitación y comenzó a hablar mientras la cuerda mágica se deshacía.

—Esta habitación y la de al lado están preparadas para que puedan habitarlas, Merlín se queda en la habitación de enfrente y yo uso la que está a su lado. Las otras habitaciones en el pasillo están cerradas y todas las ventanas están encantadas para que no puedan usarlas como escape… ¿Estoy olvidando algo? —Murmuró la pregunta para sí mismo.

Gilli fue muy diligente al informar sobre su nueva celda. Aunque los caballeros estaban empezando a pensar que realmente se habían vuelto esclavos de su antiguo amigo.

—¡Oh, cierto! Pueden salir al pasillo e ir a mi habitación o la de Merlín si necesitan pedir o preguntar algo, pero no crucen la esquina, hay una barrera que alertará a Merlín y serán detenidos antes de poder decir: _“Oh, esta era la barrera.”_ ¿Se entendió?

Cuando todos asintieron o afirmaron de alguna manera, Gilli dio media vuelta y se fue cerrando la puerta. Una conversación inentendible proveniente del pasillo junto al canto de un hechizo en la voz de Merlín, y Arturo ya no aguantó más.

—¿Qué _rayos_ está pasando aquí? —Dio la vuelta para enfrentar a sus caballeros.

—Tal vez no puede sacarnos con seguridad de aquí todavía. —Presentó Percival razonablemente.

—Tal vez la exhibición no fue para los hechiceros, sino para nosotros, para que viéramos cuantos enemigos hay, que tan poderosos son y que él solo no puede enfrentarlos a todos. —Dijo Elyan.

—Seguramente salvarnos de Alvarr le costó la confianza que pudieron haber depositado en él, si solo nos hubiera dejado a nuestra suerte. —Comentó León con preocupación.

—¿Por qué no le preguntamos? Está al otro lado del pasillo. —Sugirió Gwaine.

—Cierto, incluso Gilli lo dijo. Vamos entonces. —Una vez decidido, Arturo fue a abrir la puerta.

El pasillo estaba vació, desnudo de cualquier adorno excepto por las antorchas que lo iluminaban, podía contar 6 puertas más además de las 4 habitaciones habitadas y una enorme ventana al final del pasillo que mostraba la noche de luna nueva.

Arturo se adelantó a abrir la puerta de Merlín, pero se detuvo, ¿tal vez debería llamar? Era un hechicero, podría atacarlos si solo entraba y exigía respuestas. Miró hacia atrás, sus hombres parecían tan preocupados como él.

—¡Entren! —Parece que había tardado demasiado y Merlín solo supo que estaban ahí.

La habitación de Merlín no era muy diferente de la que tenían ellos, había esperado la habitación de un noble, pero supuso que era normal, estas personas eran poderosas, pero no eran ricas.

—¿Querían algo? —Preguntó de manera indiferente apoyándose en la mesa detrás de él.

—Sí… —Y luego comenzaron a contarle todas las conclusiones a las que llegaron cuando los dejaron solos, a lo cual Merlín parecía estupefacto, y las garantías de la mayoría de ellos a los que no les importaba la magia y lo seguían considerando un amigo, a lo cual se vio un poco alarmado. —El dragón cumplió su cometido, confió en ti. —Admitió Arturo con dificultad, por lo que estaba un poco ofendido por la mirada de pánico que Merlín les estaba dirigiendo.

—Fuera… —Fue apenas un suspiro, por lo que no estaba seguro que hubiera sido una palabra en absoluto, no se movieron y Merlín gritó con los ojos dorados. —¡ **Fuera**!

Fueron echados al pasillo con violencia y la puerta de Merlín se cerró de un portazo. Los caballeros se quedaron en el suelo conmocionados, esta vez no tenían ninguna teoría de que había salido mal.


	3. Simple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten, porque es el último capítulo tranquilo.

Por unanimidad habían decidido ir a dormir e intentar cualquier cosa mañana, Arturo y Gwaine tomaron la habitación frente a la de Merlín y los otros tres fueron a la de al lado.

Ambos hombres siempre habían tenido una extraña relación en la que se respetaban, pero jamás llamarían “amigo” al otro, activamente. Sin embargo, siempre han estado de acuerdo en cuanto a Merlín se refiere.

—¿Qué piensas, Princesa? —Preguntó lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado, pero sin perturbar la tranquilidad de la habitación oscura.

—Que estas camas son impresionantemente incomodas.

—Tal vez están malditas para hacernos sufrir. —Dijo con una suave risa.

Arturo tarareó de acuerdo y se movió para acostarse de lado, sus pensamientos estaban entumecidos y pronto Morfeo lo atrapó.

-oOo-

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, fue recibido con la visión de una habitación extraña, iluminada por el amanecer y vacía. Tardó unos minutos en comprender por qué lo último era importante.

—¿Gwaine? —Llamó adormilado, cuando no recibió respuesta se impulsó fuera de la cama.

Rastreó la habitación, pero estaba tan vacía como la noche anterior, solo un par de camas pequeñas y un par de velas en el suelo. Al mirar por la ventana comprobó que era demasiado temprano para que cualquiera de ellos se levantase cuando no había nada que hacer, menos aún, el más irresponsable de los caballeros.

Salió al pasillo pensando que se había reunido con los demás en la habitación de al lado, pero nada más en el pasillo escuchó una discusión en la habitación de Merlín. No lo pensó dos veces antes de pegar la oreja a la puerta.

_—¿Por qué no confiaste en mí?_

Esa era la voz de Gwaine, sonaba abatida y dolida. Era obvio para Arturo que hablaban de la magia.

_—Gwaine, no es cuestión de confianza, vivía en Camelot._

_—Jamás te hubiera delatado, no creo que la magia sea malvada y jamás hubiera sido caballero en Camelot si no fuera porque vives allí y dijiste… dijiste que Arturo sería un gran Rey._

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Arturo no respiró anticipando la respuesta de Merlín a la frustración clara en el caballero.

_—Te creo. Tú y Percival, al igual que Lancelot, fueron los caballeros más alejados del lavado mental de Uther, no me sorprende tanto su aceptación._

Merlín parecía cansado y no pudo evitar notar que había ignorado descaradamente la última parte de lo que dijo Gwaine.

_—Pero aun te sorprende. —Dijo resignado. —Dejemos ese tema de lado, ¿sí?_

_—¿Qué más quieres saber?_

Arturo pudo imaginar la cautela en su rostro por el tono que usó.

_—Bueno, esto ciertamente querrán escucharlo los demás. ¿Por qué nos echaste ayer de ese modo?_

_—… mi magia… a veces hace lo que quiere, el dragón no estaba destinado a… “jugar” con ustedes. Era un guardián para vigilar que no pasara nada mientras hablaba con el líder aquí. —Admitió infeliz._

_—No pareces contento de que nos haya mostrado que la magia no es solo maldad._

Gwaine expresó exactamente los pensamientos de Arturo, la actitud de Merlín era confusa.

_—Es hora de que vaya a ver a los hechiceros, Gwaine, retírate._

Eso fue un claro despido y Arturo se retiró de la puerta, de vuelta a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con cuidado e intentando fingir que no había estado espiando cuando Gwaine entró con toda la pinta de no entender algo que debería ser simple.

-oOo-

Gilli había llegado con una bandeja de comida diciendo que era todo lo que podía conseguirles, los demás hechiceros no sabían que se les estaba alimentando por lo que esa bandeja era técnicamente para Merlín. Gilli tuvo que decirles que Merlín ya había desayunado para que no se amotinaran. Comenzaron a comer, pero no estaban seguros de que no les hubieran mentido.

—¿Entonces? —Preguntó Gwaine haciendo una mueca ante la copa de agua.

—Merlín actúa extraño, ¿no creen que pueda estar bajo un hechizo? —Elyan expresó su preocupación después de tragar su trozo de pan.

Arturo gimió, estas preguntas que no podían responder no los llevarían a ningún lado. —¡Tenemos que conseguir respuestas de _alguien_!

Un latido de corazón después de ese grito y Percival habló suavemente. —¿Qué hay de Gilli?

El hechicero compañero de Merlín había hablado con ellos incluso más que el propio Merlín, su actitud era amigable y no parecía que fuera a usar la violencia si ellos no atacan primero.

—Es una buena idea, hablémosle cuando regrese.

Con un plan en mente, los caballeros se quedaron en un agradable silencio mientras comían y después se separaron para entretenerse de algún modo. Arturo había encontrado un agradable lugar en la ventana del pasillo y se había encaramado allí mirando hacia el bosque cuando escuchó la animada voz de Gilli.

—Eso fue impresionante, Merlín. Todos estaban boquiabiertos cuando hiciste crecer esas bayas en esta época del año.

Cuando giraron en la esquina y pudo verlos, Merlín tenía una sonrisa tímida, pero incluso cuando Arturo había visto sonrisas más grandes de su sirviente, jamás podría afirmar haberlo visto más feliz y abierto que esto.

Los caballeros seguramente escucharon y por ello ahora se asomaban por las puertas, aunque con cierta cautela. Merlín al fin pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y lo miró directamente mientras su sonrisa se derretía y su mirada se endurecía.

—Estaré en mi habitación.

Mientras Gilli asentía, Merlín ya se encerraba en el cuarto y el corazón de Arturo se apretaba dolorosamente en su pecho.

Echando sus estúpidos sentimientos a un lado tomó la iniciativa de seguir a Gilli a su habitación, la cual tenía más objetos que las otras, tal vez porque había pasado más tiempo en esta fortaleza. Cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que los caballeros entraban en su habitación detrás de él se tensó y los miró con cautela, lo cual era una reacción apropiada.

—¿Necesitan algo? —Preguntó mirando a cada uno.

—Le habríamos preguntado esto a Merlín, pero está siendo difícil. —Comenzó Gwaine. —Así que nos preguntábamos si… ¿podrías aclarar nuestras dudas?

—Oh, claro, tal vez no tenga todas las respuestas, pero lo intentaré. —Contestó más relajado, confirmando la sospecha de que Merlín no le había dicho que les guardara ningún secreto.

—Entonces… —Arturo pensó bien su pregunta. —¿Por qué nos sacaron de la celda?

—Merlín no confió en que los otros hechiceros los dejaran en paz, así que pidió su custodia, no estoy seguro de cómo, pero el líder estaba feliz de entregárselos.

—¿Cuándo nos va a sacar de aquí?

—Merlín no puede irse todavía, pero no se preocupen, ningún hechicero trataría de atravesar su barrera, así que están a salvo aquí.

—¿Por qué no puede irse? —Preguntó con curiosidad, pero sin muchas esperanzas en que le respondieran.

—Ha intentado concertar un encuentro con el líder para negociar desde hace semanas, irse solo lo retrasaría todo.

—¿Cuánto tardarían estas negociaciones?

Gilli se encogió de hombros. —¿Días? No sé cuánto tardan estas cosas, la verdad.

Los caballeros se miraron entré sí, dependiendo de lo que se negociaba y la diferencia de poder de ambas partes, podría durar semanas o días.

—Y… ¿puedes decirnos que es lo que negocian?

—Merlín les está haciendo una oferta para que nuestro grupo se una al suyo. —Declaró con confianza.

El silencio se asentó en la habitación, nadie sabía cómo responder a eso. Gilli dijo algo sobre la comida y fresas en invierno, pero ningún caballero estaba escuchando cuando se fue.

Arturo echaba de menos los tiempos en donde Merlín era simplemente el torpe y leal sirviente, y no este Merlín que era el hechicero distante, su carcelero callado, el desconocido que no estaban seguros si era bueno o malo.

—¿Qué hacen en esta habitación? —Merlín estaba en el pasillo, mirándolos desde la puerta que Gilli había dejado abierta con una mezcla de confusión y desconfianza.

Los caballeros salieron para volver a su habitación sin mucho ajetreo, Arturo, sin embargo, regresó a la ventana y cuando miró hacia atrás, Merlín ya no estaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es posible que me haya olvidado de aclarar algo, así que si tienen alguna pregunta, no duden en dejármela en los comentarios y lo aclararé en el siguiente capítulo o les responderé. Si no sucede ninguna de las dos, es porque aún debe ser un misterio.


	4. Barrera maldita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrán visto que cambié la advertencia de "violación" por un simple "consentimiento dudoso". Después de escribir la escena (Que me costó mucho, realmente.) se hizo muy obvio que no es tan grave como la imaginé, por supuesto, si creen que la advertencia debería volver solo avísenme.

León vino a buscarlo cuando el sol se ocultó, desde la ventana podía apreciar los colores del cielo cambiando. El primer caballero y el rey intercambiaron los saludos apropiados y cuando estuvo por seguir a su caballero a las habitaciones que ocupaban, una luz parpadeó en las paredes desde afuera.

Lo primero que pensó fue que era un rayo, pero el cielo había estado despejado hace un segundo, cuando miró por la ventana, vio que tenía razón. El parpadeo de luz volvió a suceder, pero esta vez Arturo pudo ver que venia del bosque.

—Los hechiceros deben estar practicando afuera. —Comentó León a su derecha.

—Si la mayoría de ellos están fuera de los muros… —Arturo comenzó a formar un plan en su cabeza.

—…puede ser un buen momento para escapar. —Dijo con deleite Gwaine, cuando León y Arturo le dijeron esto.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de Merlín? debe estar con ellos. —Habló Elyan.

—Él estará bien por su cuenta, incluso puede fingir que seguimos aquí encerrados, mientras no nos atrapen escapando claro está. —Explicó Arturo.

—¿Y Gilli? —Preguntó Percival.

—Es leal a Merlín, no a los otros hechiceros. —Respondió León.

—No perdamos más tiempo, si queremos irnos debemos hacerlo ahora.

La voz de mando ayudó a que todos se movieran hacia la puerta y, con Arturo liderando, se dirigieron hacia la libertad, pero antes de poder siquiera girar la esquina, una energía se rompió alrededor del cuerpo del rey. La barrera pareció romperse en millones de pequeños trozos cristalinos en cuanto Arturo la atravesó.

—Oh, esta era la barr-

La oración de Arturo se interrumpió cuando fue tirado hacia atrás, se deslizó por el suelo unos metros y alzándose encima de él estaba Merlín con ojos dorados, el cabello azotado por el viento y su mano derecha en un puño preparado para golpear o como si lo hubiera usado para tirar de él. El Rey tragó nervioso por la enojada expresión del hechicero.

—¡Ja! Gilli tenía razón. —Exclamó Gwaine mirando a los otros caballeros con diversión.

No consiguió su cometido cuando los otros caballeros palidecieron en el momento en que Merlín los fulminó con la mirada.

—Vayan a su habitación. —Ordenó con una calma fría y los caballeros casi huyeron dejando la puerta abierta para él, pero esta se cerró de golpe y un chasquido reveló que se había bloqueado.

Arturo se levantó del suelo con los gritos de los caballeros exigiendo que Merlín abriera la puerta, pero el hechicero volvió a su habitación dejando la puerta abierta en clara invitación.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —Preguntó en el marco de la puerta sin estar seguro de que quisiera quedarse solo con este Merlín impredecible.

—Fuiste el único que cruzó la barrera. —Respondió de espaldas y al voltear sus ojos volvieron a ser dorados al mismo tiempo que sitió un ligero empujón para que entrara, la puerta se cerró detrás de él y una brisa en su nuca le hizo mirar hacia atrás donde notó que había una especie de escudo transparente en la puerta que silenciaba el ruido de fuera.

—Esto es bastante siniestro, ¿vas a castigarme por intentar escapar? —Intentó parecer despreocupado, pero, aunque sabía que no lo mataría, en realidad no estaba seguro de que no le haría daño. Una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de su padre le estaba recordando todas las cosas horribles que un hechicero podría hacerle.

—Cualquiera que cruce la barrera que no esté permitido sufre una maldición de castigo. ¿Gilli no se los dijo? —Frunció el ceño ante su aparente desinformación.

—No… ¿Qué tipo de maldición? —La voz de Arturo sonó preocupada, pero no pudo preocuparse menos por su tono cuando estaba siendo maldecido.

Merlín tenía la mandíbula apretada como si no quisiera hablar, pero después soltó aire por la nariz y hundió los hombros en derrota, se llevó una mano a la frente y en vez de dar ninguna explicación, ordenó: —Desnúdate.

El cuello de Arturo se calentó y su cara mostró su absoluto shock. Sinceramente, eso era algo que le hubiera gustado escuchar antes de que todo esto pasara, ahora no estaba muy seguro de como tomarlo.

—No, no, claro que no. —Farfulló indignado, optando por ir hacia la negación y amotinarse.

Merlín, sin embargo, reaccionó a esto como si lo hubiera esperado y barrió su mano por el aire con ojos dorados y una palabra susurrada, un segundo después la ropa del rubio se _derretía_ de su cuerpo. Los ojos azules de Merlín se oscurecieron, pero no como cuando ocultaba sus sentimientos, sino más bien como si apreciara la vista frente a él.

El rubio se sintió más sonrojado por momentos mientras intentaba no retorcerse parado allí desnudo, no es como si su sirviente no lo hubiera visto así ya, no había nada nuevo en él.

—La maldición tiene dos fases. —Comenzó a hablar al fin. —La primera es una transformación parcial que depende de cada persona… debo admitir que pensé que serías un canino. —Dijo mirando sobre su cabeza y sobre su hombro intercaladamente, medio fascinado por su descubrimiento.

—¿De qué…? —Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se congeló, Merlín levitó el agua de un cuenco y lo convirtió en un espejo. La imagen reflejada le mostró sus dos nuevas orejas felinas, su pelaje del mismo rubio que su cabello, y una larga cola balanceándose detrás de él, la cual se movió agitada mientras sus orejas se crispaban cuando frunció el ceño hacia el hechicero que le hizo esto. —Tú… ¡¿Por qué?! —Gritó y gruñó cuando el otro no respondió lo suficientemente rápido.

Merl- ¡No! El hechicero hizo una mueca y desvió la mirada casi avergonzado. —La barrera está hecha para que los que tengan magia puedan ver lo que les pasará si la atraviesan y así no lo hagan, pero es difícil disuadir a quienes tienen una sentencia de muerte colgando sobre ellos incluso si no hubieran hecho nada malo, así que tejí el maleficio por atravesarla de forma que fuera personal, humillante e incapacitatorio… y, sin querer, hice esto.

—¿Y te funciona? —Preguntó completamente desconcertado.

—Es notablemente eficiente, aunque no sirve de mucho en los que no tienen magia.

—No me siento incapacitado.

—Esa es la segunda fase. —Arturo vio la garganta del hechicero mientras tragaba y parecía notablemente incómodo, él volvió a gruñir con su cola golpeando el aire como un látigo. —Controla tu excitación, en un tiempo quien atraviesa la barrera queda reducido a un animal en celo. Apenas podrían caminar y rogarían por alguien que los folle para aliviar el calor.

El rubio estaba horrorizado, sobre todo porque sentía ese calor, aunque lo había estado redirigiendo a la ira. —Bueno, ¿qué esperas para deshacerlo? —Preguntó impaciente.

—Si se pudiera deshacer con un hechizo, no sería muy raro que otros pudieran imitarlo. Descubrí que solo se deshace si soy la persona que… tiene sexo con los maldecidos.

El simple pensamiento envió una ola de excitación y podía sentirse endureciéndose. No sabía si era la magia o sus propios sentimientos y por lo segundo tuvo ganas de llorar, sus orejas se agacharon y su cola cayó para enredarse en su pierna izquierda. Miró a sus pies mientras sus lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, se sintió vulnerable, asustado y el calor disminuyó ante eso.

Los brazos vestidos de Merlín lo rodearon y lo empujaron a caminar a la cama, ante la vista y el saber de lo que el hechicero quería de él, entró en pánico y se resistió, intentando liberarse.

—¡Arturo, tranquilízate! —Merlín sujetó sus muñecas y lo obligó a mirarlo. —¿Quieres hacer esto mientras estás consiente o quieres que te tome cuando la magia haya tomado todo el control? Es tu decisión.

Con eso lo soltó y se fue a la cama, comenzando a desvestirse de espaldas a él. Pasaría de una forma u otra y él quería estar consiente en su primera vez con Merlín. Cuando el de cabello negro estuvo casi totalmente desnudo se acercó con sigilo felino y acarició tímidamente la espalda con cicatrices del chico más joven.

Arturo siempre había ignorado que Merlín fuera más alto que él, la diferencia era mínima después de todo, aunque hubo momentos en que Merlín estaría tan cerca que tendría que inclinar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, había sido en uno de esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba irremediablemente enamorado de su sirviente. Ahora, ese mismo detalle era solo otro puñal clavándose en su cuerpo.

—Shhh. —Lo hizo callar suavemente cuando vio al rubio temblar y acarició sus brazos. —Tranquilo. —Su voz tranquila no lo tranquilizaba, pero su miedo no evitaba que su polla estuviera dura, así que se obligó a recostarse sobre la cama.

—Quiero esta posición. —Dijo cuándo Merlín intentó manipularlo para que estuviera boca abajo.

—Tu cola es sensible, deberías desperdiciar ese placer aplastándola debajo de ti.

—No quiero perder el control.

Merlín se rio como si hubiera dicho una broma y con esa sonrisa burlona tan familiar dijo: —Todos pierden el control durante el sexo, Arturo, magia o no magia.

Arturo se dio la vuelta, no por lo que dijo, sino porque quería esa imagen del viejo Merlín. Quería pensar que era el sirviente tontamente leal y sin sentido de la propiedad el que estaba detrás de él, el sirviente que creía que podía ordenar al Rey, no era difícil imaginar que lo hubiera maltratado, justo después de desvestirlo por la noche, para llevarlo a la cama y exigiera el trasero del Rey en compensación por aguantar al imbécil real durante el día. Arturo estaría encantado de dárselo porque Merlín le habría dicho que lo amaba.

La fantasía y la realidad se unieron cuando un dedo lubricado entró en él, gimió y empujó hacia atrás para que entrara por completo, se movió fácilmente en él así que pronto hubo un segundo dedo estirando su agujero. La otra mano de Merlín fue a la base de su cola y cuando envolvió sus dedos alrededor del apéndice peludo la espalda de Arturo se arqueó y gritó de placer.

Arturo volvió a orientarse y por un segundo pensó que se había desmayado en por su orgasmo, sin embargo, levantando la cabeza de las sabanas notó que no se había corrido, aún estaba dolorosamente duro y que Merlín ahora tenía tres dedos entrando y saliendo de su agujero. Merlín volvió a acariciar su cola, pero no fue tan malo como antes, aunque lo hizo producir un ronroneo que intento reprimir mientras se sonrojaba.

—No te reprimas, Arturo, eso suena adorable. —La mano dejó su cola y subió hasta sus orejas a la vez que Merlín se inclinaba sobre él. Mientras la mano acariciaba la oreja izquierda, la boca de Merlín alcanzó la derecha y la mordisqueó y beso mientras Arturo prácticamente maullaba.

— _Por favor_ , por favor, Merlín. —Gimió y ronroneó arqueando su espalda para presionarla contra el pecho del otro hombre.

Los dedos desaparecieron y algo un poco más grande presionó contra su trasero, algo dentro de él lo quiso, quería llorar, rogar y suplicar para que lo llenaran de una vez por todas. Mordió su brazo cuando reconoció la maldición, y luego Merlín embistió su polla dentro de una vez.

—¡Ahh! Merlín, por favor. —Merlín se quedó quieto, pero él quería que se moviera.

—Arturo, Arturo, Arturo…

Repitió el nombre como un mantra y Arturo se regocijó en ello, ronroneó y volteó el rostro para ver a su amante destrozado por el deseo. El deseo de querer ser tomado sin sentido se relegó a un segundo plano cuando Merlín se movió lentamente hacia atrás para luego volver a entrar fuertemente en él, Arturo gritaba cada vez y se resistió a pedir más.

Sin embargo, no hizo falta. El antiguo sirviente siempre sabía lo que necesitaba, así que se enderezó, aumentó la velocidad de su vaivén y llevó una mano para sujetar su cadera y la otra hacia su cola, la apretó y la acarició, y en un movimiento probablemente accidentado tiró de ella. Antes de darse cuenta se estaba corriendo y gritando el nombre de Merlín.

La polla de su amante entró y salió erráticamente un par de veces más antes de correrse profundamente dentro de él, podía sentirse ronronear ante eso y estaba demasiado cansado para hacer algo al respecto.

-oOo-

Arturo despertó, pero no quiso abrir los ojos, había soñado que Merlín lo limpiaba y cuidaba después de una ronda de sexo, había sido pacífico y Merlín lo había mirado con adoración antes de besarlo en la cien y decir “ _Te amo_ ”. No quería abrir los ojos y volver a la realidad.

Cuando al fin lo hizo, vio la habitación del hechicero, estaba en su cama, limpio, desnudo y cobijado mientras el fuego ardía. A su lado el hechicero dormía tranquilamente, el Rey se permitió apreciarlo por un rato y se acostó de lado, sintiendo por primera vez las secuelas del sexo, se sentía dolorido y comprobó que sus orejas fueran normales y que su cola se hubiera ido.

—La maldición está rota, no vuelvas a cruzar la barrera. —Habló con voz ronca por el sueño.

Quería oír más de esa voz.

—Está amaneciendo, los caballeros se habrán vuelto locos de preocupación. —Comentó, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para levantarse.

—Quédate. Ya le dije a Gilli que les dijera que te quedarías esta noche conmigo para romper la maldición, aunque no les dijo que clase de maldición era.

—Gracias.

—No lo hagas, te violé.

¿Y qué podría decir a eso? No se había sentido como una violación, pero él no había tenido otra opción por la magia. Sin embargo, Merlín aun no abría los ojos, así que él se acurrucó más cerca y durmió un poco más.

**Author's Note:**

> Busco a alguien que pueda traducir la historia al inglés (y otros idiomas si quieren, no me cierro a nada).


End file.
